The Double EX
by GingerDepphead
Summary: New girl Victoria Henley is more than meets the eye and what happens when she is faced with the most weird information of all can she handle it? Or will the people she loves most abandon her? Damon/OC/Klaus LOVE TRIANGLE!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I know i haven't updated on most of my main story History Repeats I just haven't figured out what to do with it yet, so I figure this would do for a while hope you all like it! Please Review would mean a lot! Thanks**

* * *

"It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin" Elena tucked a hair behind her ear staring at the two brothers.

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asked hands on the table leaning forward to look into Elena gorgeous brown orbs. Damon looked between the two.

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." He was twiddling with a pen he just picked up and looked at Elena expectantly.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena sighed.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." Stefan denied the fact that Esther was here to forgive Klaus, he couldn't accept it.

"Well, not anymore... at least not according to Elijah."

"That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Anyone else feeling a little used right now?" Damon threw the pen he was fiddling with behind him and looked back at Stefan and Elena.

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena said. Damon and Stefan turned towards Elena.

"What and you believe him?" Stefan asked.

"Elijah is noble Stefan and as much as he is somehow I can't believe him not after what Klaus and Rebekah have done" Elena breathed heavily. They all turned towards the door when the door rang they all had a look of confusion of their faces. Elena looked towards Stefan and Damon before walking towards the door carefully she pulled it open and there stood the shock of her life.

"oh my god!" Elena cried out. Damon and Stefan both rushed towards the door to see a girl about 17 with doe brown eyes and long brown curly hair staring at Elena with a smile on her face.

"Tori?" The girl known as Tori smiled wider and stepped forward.

"It's me 'Lena I've missed you" Elena ran out the door and crushed Tori in a strong grip.

"Hey wait!, I brought presents!" Tori frowned and pulled her hand out of Elena's grip and held it out.

"ooh and erm,these are for you" Elena took them and turned back towards Stefan and Damon who were still standing shocked of the girl standing in front of them. They looked spooked. Did they know her? Who was she to them? Elena looked down at her hands to find two invitations. Tori looked up at Damon and Stefan and then spoke to Elena.

"um,Elena why are there two hot guys staring at me like they've just seen a ghost?" Elena ignored the 'hot guys' part and looked up to Stefan and Damon again.

"Um, Tori these are my friends Damon and Stefan." They all walked into the living room. Stefan spoke up.

"Um,we'll be right back i just need to talk to my brother, Damon" Stefan nodded his head in the direction of the hallway. Tori looked at them and raised her eyebrows.

"Brother? Elena there brothers?" Elena nodded in reply. Tori seemed to take that in and then she smirked.

"So, which one did you date first?" Elena looked up them and scowled at her.

* * *

*in the hallway*

Stefan shoved Damon on the wall.

"Did you turn her into a vampire? How could you Damon" He whispered harshly. Damon scowled and changed their positions.

"No Stefan did you? Besides she's not a vampire she walked in without an invitation."

"Well then who is she? That's not Ariebella!"

"I know Damon I know, but you're the one who has to be careful" Damon looked down and sighed.

"I know" Damon and Stefan left it at that and walked back into the living room to see Elena sat reading the invitations and Tori looking at all the pictures on the walls and tables. They both looked up when they heard the boys come in. Elena stood up and walked to the guys.

"This is an invitation." She held up her hand.

"To what?" Stefan an Damon asked simintasiously

"It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."

"Who the hell are the Mikalesons?" Tori demanded.

"The Original Family."

"I thought you just said there name was Mikaelson?" Elena panikaned.

"Oh yeah, I mean like there known as the Original family because they were here first?"

"Were they? My dad never told me that" Tori just shrugged it off.

"Wait, there's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time that we finally meet, Esther."

Damon saw something on the floor he picked it up.

"Tori?" Tori turned towards Damon and spied the piece of paper in his hand.

"This is for you" Tori frowned but took it and read it.

"It's the same invitation. i have a note too. 'Victoria, i think it's time you should see, Esther' huh okay this is weird I only just got back how the hell does this 'Esther person know!?" Damon could hear her frantic heartbeat pounding away there's no doubt she was scared, she's just a human.

"urgh" Tori held a hand to her head and her knees buckled. Damon caught her.

"Hey,hey Victoria, can you hear me?" Elena looked over and hurried towards her.

"oh no it's happening again i thought she fixed that"

"Elena? fixed what?" Stefan asked.

"Tori, she gets these dreams she had them when we were younger too and she'd see people in them and blood and anger, there more like nightmares but she can't control them,i never knew what to do as a kid but, she'd usually wake up crying or screaming, she should wake in a minute there like visions if she's awake if she's sleeping, well she just never gets a good night rest"

"This happened ever since she was little?" Elena nodded. Damon noticed tears sliding down her face.

"What's that about" Damon nodded to Tori's tears still holding her, her hair was touching the rug laid on the carpet.

"The tears means she having a sad vision, if she wakes up screaming, that's not good, she's completely off her head"

"So this is a good sign?" Elena nodded again. Tori's eyes fluttered open her brown eyes red and puffy, she got up quickly and brushed her eyes with her hands. Damon stood up slowly and stared at her lovingly.

"I..I'm sorry you guys had to see that, I... I have to go"

"Tori wait!" Elena ran to the door. But Tori was already gone.


	2. Dangerous Liaisons Part 1

**The Double EX**

**Dangerous ****Liaisons**

**Hey Guys! I really need to update this story because I have quite a few plans that keep bugging me so enjoy! And thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows! Hope you enjoy this little chapter, I will write the second part maybe at the weekend as I have about 2-3 exams the next few weeks. Man I hate June!**

* * *

Brown waves were cascaded around the beauty, her eyebrows were creased together, she was having a dream. She had no idea what, she couldn't make it out, all she heard were voices, all the people were blurry and it was in a time that she couldn't even place.

_"Ariabella, are you feeling alright love?" A strange young man with curly blonde hair and deep blue eyes, the colour of the sea, stood behind of the young woman called Ariabella. The young woman known as Ariabella turned around, her eyes were that of chocolate and her hair was golden brown and she had soft curls that bounced every time she walked._

_She smiled when she saw her friend. "Yes Nik, I am fine, you have nothing to be worried about" Nik look at Ariabella sheepishly._

_"I am sorry Aria, you know I am supposed to look after you otherwise Mother would have my head" Nik laughed along with Ariabella._

_"Nik trust me I am fine, I would tell you, would I not?" She questioned her eyebrows frowned. Nik reached up and stroked her soft cheek. Aria smiled at the gesture._

_Nik followed the movement of his hands along Aria's cheek. His eyebrows furrowed._

_"Have you had any more visions since that night?" Aria looked down._

_"No I have not, and I am grateful. Nik, if anyone found out I would be burned live at the steak."_

_Nik growled. "I will not let that happen Aria, you have my word, you know of my Mother, she would not let anything happen to you, you are like family. Speaking of Mothers, yours is probably worried." _

_Aria turned around sharply. "I hate that god forsaken woman" Nik flinched from her words._

_"Why do you hate her so much?" Nik asked._

_"She has never loved me Nik, it was always Victoria or your sister, Rebekah. I love Rebekah Nik, I just-" _

_"I know, it's okay"_

_"We should probably get back" Nik nodded._

The brown headed beauty woke up from her sleep crying silently. Tori wiped her tears and slowly got out of bed, she had a lot to think about, she knew about vampires, werewolves and witches from her dreams and visions. She didn't know who the strange man known as Nik was though, but that young woman's voice sounded oddly familiar. She looked to her desk to find that invitation that she got last night along with Elena. She didn't know who the Mikaelson's were, or even how they knew she was going to come back to Mystic Falls.

Those brothers seemed a little strange. For some reason she felt comfortable around them though. Especially the guy with those gorgeous ice blue eyes. Damon?

She needed to meet up with Elena, she would probably be at the hospital for that Mr Saltzman guy, whoever that was.

Tori got dressed in jeans and white top and denim jacket and drove to the hospital demanding to talk with Elena, she wanted to know everything.

* * *

Elena walked out of the hospital sighing. She walked over to car and opened the door chucking her bag into the back seat. Elena turned the ignition on only to notice and strange silhouette in the passenger seat next to her. She screamed.

"God! 'Lena! No need to scream so loud. Y'know if I knew this is how you react to being scared, I wouldn't have done it" Tori said covering her ears facing Elena who was breathing slowly trying to calm her heart rate. She narrowed her eyes at Tori and gripped the steering wheel with both hand and lowered her head against it sighing. Tori moved her body to face Elena, she took in Elena's body language.

"Y'know, If you didn't want me to scare you, you really should've locked your car" Elena groaned.

"God, Tor, I forgot about how much you're like Damon" Elena sat up and started driving slowly.

"Whoa, wait! Damon? Stefan's brother?" Tori replied. Elena nodded.

"How the hell am I like him?" Tori accused Elena.

"You learn to get used to it Tor, you have no _idea, _how much you two are alike."

"Like what?" Tori asked.

"Umm, let's see, you're both obnoxious, unpredictable, mean and selfless and few other traits that I can't be bothered to voice" Elena looked to her best friend's reaction.

"You think I'm selfless?" Elena laughed.

"Out of all those choices you chose that?"

"hmm." Tori nodded.

"Oh, _come on_, are you kidding? When we were twelve you locked me and Care in the wardrobe because we had a thing for that guy, can't remember his name, but anyway, Bonnie already set her eyes on him and you...Well you just thought he was ugly."

Elena looked over at her friend again and saw the reaction and felt a tad guilty.

"Tor, look all I'm trying to say is that you're the best friend that I could ever ask for, you've always looked after me, even when my Mom and Dad died." Tori looked at Elena sympathetically.

" 'Lena, I asked if you wanted me to stay and not go to college"

"Oh, I know, I'm not blaming you or anything, I guess I'm just trying to tell you that I love you" Elena smiled at Tori's face. Tori smiled back.

Elena somehow managed to drive over something causing the girls to jump up due to hitting something.

"What was that?" Tori asked. Elena looked over at her.

"I don't know, come on, let's go check it out." Both the girls got out the car.

Elena walked to the front of the car while Tori checked the back. Tori heard Elena scream and ran to her aid. From Tori's perspective she could see a blond woman in front of her, she didn't know what to make out of it.

"Drive much?" The blonde girl said.

"Rebekah" Elena accused. Tori took on the scene warily and didn't want to step in until something bad actually happened.

The blonde, now known as Rebekah, grabbed Elena and shoved her against the car.

"Elena!" Tori yelled, but Rebekah paid no mind to her shout.

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt" Rebekah taunted.

Rebekah tried going for Elena's neck but a bright blue light struck her hard like lighting all the way to the other side of the road, where the two girls and stopped. Elena looked over at Tori amazed, her eyes changed their gaze to Tori's hands were still glowing blue slightly. Rebekah got up and hissed at the stranger. From where Rebekah was standing she couldn't see who it was, even if she did have vampire sight.

Rebekah raced towards Tori who put her hands up in a protective stance. Rebekah was intercepted mid way, by a very handsome guy in a suit.

Rebekah stopped and looked at her brother in astonishment.

"Elijah"

"Leave" Elijah replied to his little sister, she sure did cause a lot of trouble for someone who has lived over a thousand years.

Rebekah stepped forward.

"Are you challenging me?" Elijah asked.

"You're pathetic. The both of you." Her blue eyes turned to Tori who was standing frozen taken in the scene." And you little miss blue light" After Rebekah's little speech she disapeard leaving Elena, Elijah and Tori.

Elijah's beautiful brown orbs were trained on Elena

"Well...I believe we have some catching up to do" His eyes then turned to Tori who looking at him strangely, as if she had seen him before, she couldn't remember. But why would she remember and Original?

"And you, I don't believe we've ever had the chance of meeting." Tori chose this time to step forward into the street light.

Elijah froze.

"Impossible"

Tori's eyebrows furrowed at his voice.

"I'm sorry have I seen you before...You look_ very _familiar." Elena looked at the two confused.

"Elijah? Do you know Tori?" Elena asked.

Elijah blurred over to meet Tori and leaned into her tanned neck and breathed in her sweet scent. Tori's breath hitched.

"Human" Elijah whispered. Elijah moved away from Tori slowly.

"Oh, my God, please don't tell me that I'm a doppelgänger" Tori asked.

Elijah looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss-"

"Henley" Tori replied.

"Miss Henley, but it seems you are the doppelgänger of my dearly beloved friend Ariabella"

Tori looked at Elijah in shock.

"Ariabella? You mean the Ariabella as in Aria?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, how do you know that?"

"I have visions"

Elijah nodded. "As I suspected, as did Ariabella" Elijah turned to look at both brown headed beauty's and bid them farewell before vanishing.

Tori turned to Elena.

"What a night huh?" Elena nodded.

"Deffinatley, what was with the whole blue light thing?" She replied.

"I have absolutely no idea" Replied Tori.

"Come on, let's go" Tori nodded and walked back to Elena's car and took off, not before thinking about what had happened when she literally threw that Rebekah girl about a mile away from her and Elena.

* * *

Kol was standing looking at himself in the mirror, he bunched up his clothes and pulled on his blazer, fixing himself up. Kol looked at his sister in the mirror.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am" Kol commanded. Rebekah laughed.

"Ah, Kol you know I can't be compelled" Kol and Rebekah's other brother Finn, who was picking his shoes grinned at the two. The door of the lounge opened to Klaus who strolled in.

"You went after Elena. What is wrong with you?" Klaus scowled at his little blonde sister. Rebekah looked up at him and smiled.

"Here we go"

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus taunted. Kol turned around in his tuxedo facing his elder brother.

"Again with the dagger threats...Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked.

"Oh go back to staring at yourself" Klaus eyed Kol up and down disgusted.

"And who are you? My father?" Kol asked.

"No Kol, but you're in _my _house" Klaus replied angrily.

"Then perhaps we should step outside" Kol pointed a hand to the door.

"Enough!..Niklaus, come" Esther nodded at one of her sons, she was a beautiful woman, short wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a creamy coloured dress.

Klaus walked out of the room with his Mother.

"Rebekah wasn`t even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, _family_?" Klaus accused.

"You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?" Esther asked.

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" Klaus said.

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same." Esther spoke like a true Mother, but..question is...Could she really have forgiven her children after a thousand years?

"I just don't understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me" Klaus couldn't understand it. It didn't make any sense. How does she forgive him after everything that he has done?

"Its been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?" Esther smiled at her son.

Klaus sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going"

"Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening." Esther said, with a sudden twinkle in her brown eyes.

* * *

"If Esther wants to talk to us, maybe we should find out why" Elena said to Tori.

" 'Lena, I don't know" Tori fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Well that's a dumb idea, she already tried to kill you once" Damon said. Tori turned to him then back on Elena.

"Wait, what? Elena!" Tori squealed.

"It's not a big deal" Replied Elena.

"Not a big deal? She tried to kill you" Damon piped up.

"Look, Elena is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan replied.

"Can we go back in time where the old Stefan cared if Elena lived or died?" Damon said annoyed.

"What for? It's your job now. Right?" Stefan looked at Tori and Damon. Tori's eyebrows furrowed when he looked at her but didn't take it into effect.

"Stefan has a point, Damon. Me and Tori should find out what she wants" Elena replied. Damon's eyebrows rode up to his hairline.

"What? No, I will not let you both find Esther, who will probably try and kill you both" Tori was getting more and more confused as time passed.

"You can't protect yourself, either of you" Elena hesitated.

"Actually Tori can" Tori whipped her head in her direction.

"Elena" She hissed. Damon and Stefan looked at each other.

"What are you two talking about?" Stefan looked between Tori and Elena.

"Look, this isn't important right now, how about Stefan can go?" Tori suggested.

"Stefan's pissed off enough Originals to last a life time. I'll go" Damon said looking at Tori.

* * *

Paramore Still into you screamed through the speakers of Klaus' marvellous gigantic mansion. Damon was dressed in a suit and tie, he saw Carol Lockwood and walked over to her with that Damon swag. **(I know he doesn't wear a tie but he looks better in a tie :P )**

"Hello Carol" Damon's masculine voice ran through the halls of the wall and through all the ears of the hormonal teenagers.

"Hello" Carol replied to Damon a smile on her thin lips.

"Hanging out with your new besties?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"I'm the mayor, Damon. When the oldest, deadliest, family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." Carol replied still smiling.

"Hmm, Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from" Damon smirked.

"'I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it" Carol protested. Carol's hand was taken by Kol who looked dashing and dapper in his tuxedo with a bow.

"Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it." Kol kissed Carol's hand.

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon asked curiously he thought like he knew this guy.

"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." Kol bit back smirking and walked away.

Damon heard the doors opening and saw the most beautiful girls he has ever seen in his undead living life. Elena was dressed in a sort of brownish sparkly long puffy out dress, with her dark hair curled around the left side of her head. Tori was dressed in a strapless light green dress that puffed out, it had sparkles on the top half and bottom half, she wore white heels which had a bow on the front. Her hair was in a bun on the top of her head with curls fanning her beautiful porcelain like face. Her brown eyes scanned the crowd uneasily.

Elena took notice of this and grabbed her arm in a sign of 'everything is going to be fine'

Both Stefan and Damon walked up to the brown curled beauties.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Replied Stefan.

"Surprise, surprise. Nice tux. You two are not supposed to be here." Damon's eyes shifted over to Tori's who's brown brandy orbs were set on him, and him only.

"Well, we are. And were not leaving until we find out what Esther wants. So, shall we?" Elena argued.

Stefan held his arm out to take Elena and Damon did the same to Tori. Tori looked up at him shyly, Damon just winked at her and she laughed silently, both Salvatore's took their girls.

* * *

"Elena Gilbert, I presume? I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my mother" Finn said looking at Elena and looking around the room, making sure nobody could see them together, there was too much going on for anyone to notice.

"Is she here?" Elena asked.

"Her request did not include the Salvatore's...Where is Miss Henley?" Finn asked.

"Damon and Stefan are just protecting us, as for Victoria I think she went to go get a drink, I will go and find her and meet with you upstairs." Elena nodded at Finn.

" Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah's firm voice floated through the mansions halls. Elena looked up as well as Finn who excused himself. Tori looked up from the punch table and downed whatever she had left.

Tori and Elena both met each other halfway and glanced up to the Originals on the staircase. Everyone was there, Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and...Esther.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah's voice sounded that of some kind of strong sourced Angel.

Esther walked down the stairs slowly with a sinister smile on her face.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah announced.

Elena saw Esther move up the stairs and she moved to follow after her but Damon stood in her way.

"Don't even think about it" Damon commanded.

"She wants to see me and Tori Damon" Elena argued.

"Oh, well I'm not letting you go, I'm not even letting Tori out of my sight." Damon argued back.

Stefan walked up to Damon and Elena and lifted his arm up for her to take it, she took it without hesitation. Damon looked over to Tori who was lifting up her gorgeous green dress and started walking backwards very slowly looking around the room, trying to see if anyone would see her walk out of an important dance.

Damon smirked to himself and blurred behind her. Damon put his hands on her hips and breathed in her neck.

"Where do you think you're going, little miss sneaky" Damon whispered into Tori's ear making her shiver.

Victoria turned around facing Damon, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on Damon please, I don't dance"

"You don't have to dance, come on" Damon dragged her away from the door and onto the floor were everyone was already in position.

* * *

Damon started leading Tori around the dance floor. Damon smirked at her distress.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious" Tori's eyes were focused on the crowd around her before she heard Damon's remark about her appearance.

"Thank you" She replied.

Damon smiled. "Come on Tor, you're doing great" Damon laughed sarcastically. Tori's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Very funny Mr Salvatore"

"I am very hilarious Miss Henley" Both Damon and Tori smiled and laughed. Damon turned Tori round to have her hit a rock solid body. She looked up into the most gorgeous sea blue eyes she has ever seen. With of course the exception of Damon, but he had eyes of ice, these are totally different.

"Impossible" Klaus whispered, he had his strong built arms around her waist and the other was entwined with her nimble fingers. Her eyes shone a gorgeous brandy, whisky orbs, his shone with intensity that his beloved was face distant in front of him. He remembered Ariabella, but this girl is not her, just a doppelgänger she will end up being a monumental disappointment, just like Katerina.

Tori froze, Klaus carefully helped her dance around the floor as if they stopped people would become suspicious.

"Love" He started. "If you don't mind me asking-"

"Why do I look so much like Ariabella? hmm, I don't know you tell me" Her eyes narrowed at him, Elena had pointed him out to her earlier as she had never seen before. But he sure was something to look at.

Klaus laughed. "You sure do have her fire sweetheart"

"I don't care, I was hoping to come back normal and have normal friends and a normal town, but no, there had to be vampires, and werewolves, and witches and Originals, not to mention a crazy psychotic hybrid" Victoria's eyes pierced Klaus' looking at him expectantly.

Maybe this Tori was a lot like Aria than Klaus had originally thought.

Klaus laughed. Tori's eyebrows rose.

"You think this is funny Mr hybrid guy, you try and be human for the rest of the 21st century" Tori replied angrily.

"I'm fine thank you love but I quite like myself the all and powerful Mr hybrid guy" Klaus mocked. Tori pursed her lips.

"You look ravishing in that dress Victoria" Klaus sweetened.

"It was just something I found in the back of my closet" Tori shrugged her shoulders.

"Where were you before?" Klaus asked.

"You mean, why you've just never seen me?" Tori smirked. Klaus nodded spinning Tori around and back in, wrapping his arm around her waist again.

"Well, I went to college like any other normal teenager my age" Tori replied.

"What did you study?" Klaus asked dipping Tori and bringing her back up again.

" I studied mythology for a while, it was mostly history and the war and stuff" Tori shrugged.

"Interesting" Klaus mused.

Coming to the end of the song Klaus dipped Tori again, only his face was just inches away from her plump pink lips. He pecked her soft cheek before bringing her back up again and walking away slowly.

Tori watched Klaus walk away, she brought her hand up to her cheek. Tori didn't know what to make of what just happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
